


一些无关紧要的小段子

by yellowblack



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack
Relationships: Cyrus Albright/Therion





	一些无关紧要的小段子

泰里翁和塞拉斯交往中

女：那个……塞拉斯教授，你有女朋友吗？

塞拉斯：（温和笑）没有哦。

女：（害羞，递情书）可以请你和我交往吗？

塞拉斯：（抬头看坐在树上吃苹果的泰里翁）(゜-゜)应该……不可以吧？

女：（哭）为什么？是因为我不够漂亮还是我不够聪明还是因为我没交作业啊嘤嘤嘤……

塞拉斯：……（看向泰里翁：救命！！）

女：(☍﹏⁰)嘤嘤嘤，明明没有女朋友啊……

塞拉斯：（拼命想理由 ~~狡辩~~ ）

泰里翁把吃完的苹果砸在塞拉斯头上。

女：（越哭越厉害）塞拉斯教授是因为讨厌我吗？

塞拉斯：（立刻）不讨厌你哦！你是班上写作业字迹最工整的一个呢！

泰里翁跳下树，语气无奈地说：你应该告诉她，你已经有男朋友了。(￢_￢)

\-------------------------------------

普里姆罗洁：塞拉斯你要学会和女孩说话，不要老是那么甜。

↓为两只眼神对话

塞拉斯（惊恐）：泰里翁救我！！

泰里翁（看戏）：我有什么办法啊……

普里姆罗洁：而泰里翁你又太冷淡了。等等，你们刚刚干嘛在眉来眼去的？

泰里翁（疑问）：怎么又扯到我身上了？？

普里姆罗洁：如果你们加起来再平均一下就好了，为什么我身边的男性伙伴都那么奇怪呢？

嗯……加起来嘛……应该是加起来了，再分开大概也不可能。

~~（我的滤镜好重）~~

塞拉斯和泰里翁的眼神对话好可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，就是那啥啥啥啥嘛（不是）。

学会用眼神牵手那才浪漫啊⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢❤⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢

\-------------------------------------

塞拉斯：哎呀我被赶出来了。

泰里翁：……

塞拉斯：让我加入吧，反正我也没地方去了，边旅行边查一下边狱之书，我不会碍事的。

泰里翁：可能不会经过啊。

塞拉斯：泰里翁君是不是嫌我碍事啊(☍﹏⁰)

泰里翁：（是啊。）没有的事，我怕耽误你的研究了。

塞拉斯：我可以帮忙赶怪物的！我还详细了解各种生物的弱点噢！

泰里翁：这样的话，旅行你自己一个人也可以嘛。

塞拉斯：一个人太寂寞了，泰里翁一个人不孤单吗？

泰里翁：→_→（孤单吗，还是会有的……但是我已经无法和任何人作伴了……）不会。

塞拉斯：可是我会啊，我想和泰里翁一起旅行……啊不对，是冒险呢。

泰里翁：……（旅行吗……对于我来说只是为了脱掉那个耻辱的手铐吧。）

塞拉斯：我会冰会火哦，所以带上我吧！

泰里翁：Σ(ŎдŎ|||)ﾉﾉ（什么鬼，现在的学者都玩的这么开吗？？？）

塞拉斯：我还可以教你哦！

泰里翁：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴这个，就不需要了吧！！！

后来还是一起上路了。

~~事实证明塞拉斯冰火两重天玩的真不错，各种意义上的。~~

\-------------------------------------

天啊塞拉斯真是神仙设定，什么都会（被学生吐槽过：原来也有不擅长的事啊（唱歌），换言之就是除了唱歌其他都……）长得帅，直男（泰雷兹同学以后写信联系吧，啊对，记得交作业。（在我看来挺可爱的）），话痨（泰里翁：你话太多了。），爱观察人（特别是观察泰里翁：在还有行动力之前退出，果然是盗贼作风。），千杯不醉（泰里翁：老板说没酒了。塞拉斯：下一家！（话说当时亚芬醉得直接扑了，欧尔贝克醉得一直笑，就只有你们俩是清醒的好嘛，别续摊了，约会去吧。）），有点小腹黑（特蕾莎说看了鬼故事害怕，塞拉斯居然说可爱……特蕾莎又补充，负债也很可怕，欧尔贝克直接补刀：你这样一点都不可爱了。（是没那么直男，懂的调戏特蕾莎还是真心...

\-------------------------------------

我是塞拉斯和泰里翁做输出主力，亚芬做辅助回血，于是：

亚芬：哟西，回血的事情就交给我啦！你们是要加小葡萄呢还是大葡萄呢？

塞拉斯&泰里翁：加满。

亚芬：ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

+9999

+9999

+9999

（↑装备了神官的突破恢复界限的三个人。）

话说，塞拉斯X泰里翁这对应该是cyrion？

\-------------------------------------

真是受够了这两人的商业互吹了，看得我老母亲的心都要化了（不是）

塞拉斯：哇，如果你做学问的话一定也很厉害吧！要不要和我做学问啊？

泰里翁：……不要。

塞拉斯：不要吗？那你要不要收我为徒啊？我也想转行做盗贼呢！(´∩ω∩｀)

泰里翁：……我不收徒……

~~（总之就是想和你待在一起就是了！）~~

泰里翁：如果我能早一点遇见你就好了……

\-------------------------------------

按头！！给我在一起啊啊啊！！！

塞拉斯：BALABALABALABALA……

泰里翁：嗯……

塞拉斯：继续BALABALABALABALA……

泰里翁靠近，亲一口。

塞拉斯：？？？

泰里翁：你太吵了。

塞拉斯：(灬ꈍ ꈍ灬)

塞拉斯：BALABALABALABALA……

海茵特：唔……

塞拉斯：继续BALABALABALABALA……

海茵特：（皱眉）唔……

塞拉斯停下，惊恐地看着海茵特：（你也想亲我吗？？）

海茵特：（松了一口气）你再不停下我的拳头就要和你的脸接吻了。

塞拉斯：Σ(ŎдŎ|||)ﾉﾉ

\-------------------------------------

泰里翁：你施法的时候小心点，不要打到我！

塞拉斯：那你就不要站在前面挡住我施法啊！

~~泰里翁：（我不站在你前面怎么保护你）~~


End file.
